Queen Ti'aavell/Basic Information
Basic Information for Queen Ti'aavell Basic Profile Name: '''Ti'aavell '''Name Meaning/Translation: '''Faith '''Birthday: '''Unknown '''Age: Unknown Biological Sex: Female Gender Identity: Female, She/Her Sexuality: Pansexual Diet: Omnivorous Appearance Body Form: Anthropomorphic (Anthro) Body Type: '''Average (Lean) '''Height: 45' 8'' Weight: Skin/Fur Color (HEX): Fluid Color (HEX): ''' '''Markings: Piercings (if any): None Clothing Style: Personality Lifestyle Ti'aavell The Leader of Estareia Ti'aavell was said to be the leader of Estareia, She was the gentle queen of her people and loved each one of them, she her beautiful green fur and skin show with radiance along with her elegant white and gold dress she wore. Said that when she died her people closed off their ties to the Tiaa'véd and disappeared. 'Myths' * Myth of Estareia (All) '– Many spacels will pass on stories of Estareia a realm that of the mythical celestial spacel that have been past on in stories from what most believe to be the beginning of time, this myth speaks of the world looking like a heaven of golds and clouds but most believe this to just be some old child tale. * '''Heart of Ti'aavell (Constrial, Conbrim, Coral) '– Old artifact said to have fallen from Estareia that touched the universe and gave it life, and path between realms. This artifact is said to actually be a heart of a celestial spacel killed in cold blood as she died she gave her heart to the universe to rid it of all evil and the heart turn to crystal as it fell from her hands, this old tale causes hearts to show up a lot in jewelry, but again is to believed to be nothing but a tale because no one has ever seen or found the heart. Many die searching for it and spacels who do are seen as crazy to believe such a tale. Story Of Ti'aavell Ti'aavell was believed to be one of the original leaders from long ago she was immaculate, stunning and loving to all, her mate Balten a Mokai spacel on the other was less loved and feared by most, seeing how much everyone loved Ti'aavell he grew bitter with every moment he saw her loving her people and them loving her. Soon his bitterness grew to hate and he decide one night to take care of his hatred for his wife and killed her with no remorse, with her dying breath Ti'aavell swore to rid of all evil and tore her heart from herself and blessed it, as it fell from her hands it turned to pure crystal and fell from Estareia. Believed Relations * '''Balten The Original Leader of The Mokai – Her Husband, Murderer, Unknown if he is still living or was ever alive * The Overseer – Friend and Leader, Still Alive * The People of Estareia – Beloved followers, Unknown if they ever existed * The Original Leader of The Constrials – Friend, Deceased * The Original Leader of The Corals – Friend, Deceased * The Original Leader of The Conbrims – Friend, Deceased * The Original Leader of The Juxidi – Unknown Relation, Unknown if he is still living or was ever alive * The Original Leader of The Phlentrix – Unknown Relation, Unknown if she is still living or was ever alive * The Original Leader of The Iprirus – Unknown Relation, Unknown if he is still living or was ever alive * The Original Leader of The Stelka – Unknown Relation, Unknown if she is still living or was ever alive * The Original Leader of The Dindra – Unknown Relation, Unknown if he is still living or was ever alive Category:Basic Information Pages